1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a heating boiler for substantially continuous controlled combustion of baled straw.
2. Prior Art
Heating boilers of the type taught in West German Offenlegungsschrift No. 24 00 778 are refuse incinerators in which a plug of refuse is shoved through a shaft, by means for example of a conveyor screw, into a fire box. This type of heating boiler is unsuitable for continuous controlled combustion of baled straw due to the different combustion characteristics of baled straw relative to typical refuse, and even relative to straw that has not been so compressed.
The use of a heating boiler of the type taught in West German Offenlegungsschrift No. 24 00 778 for the combustion of straw results in an uncontrolled fire within the feed channel or a fire which either self-extinguishes or smolders and provides very incomplete combustion of the straw due to the formation of an ash crust which interferes with access to the straw of the necessary combustion air.